Virtual-reality (VR) and augmented-reality (AR) headsets are gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments. While VR and AR headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. VR and AR systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
Rendering convincing, life-like VR or AR environments at a rate fast enough to create a sense of presence may be demanding on hardware resources. Typically, VR and AR hardware needs to be compact, power efficient, but at the same time very capable. For VR or AR applications, frames (or still images) are generally generated according to a user's movement, and slow frame rates may be noticed as stutter or flicker. As a result, many VR or AR applications are ideally viewed at high frame rates (e.g., greater than 90 frames per second) to produce stutter-free and flicker-free visuals. For this reason, VR and AR applications often come with a set of recommended hardware specifications that may be suggested to ideally view the VR or AR applications. Unfortunately, current VR and AR systems that meet these recommended hardware specifications and are capable of high frame rates may not be accessible to or affordable for many people and/or organizations. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods that enable VR or AR applications, that are ideally viewed at high frame rates, to be viewed at lower frame rates, which may allow users to view these applications on more affordable minimum-specification hardware and systems.